


Remus' trip to Narnia

by Bookdragon6660



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healthy Relationships, Remus and Roman are Good Siblings, Remus has Intrusive Thoughts, roman and remus support each other and that is all., tw intrusive thoughts, tw religious ocd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon6660/pseuds/Bookdragon6660
Summary: Remus King Had Religious OCD. This often made being close to his faith really hard, but at the moment sleeping or convincing himself that he was alright was even harder.
Relationships: Remus/Deceit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Remus' trip to Narnia

Remus hated the way his brain though sometimes. It was horrifying how it could turn something he found solace in into something he was mortified, (although he knew it was irrational) and deathly afraid of. 

His twin brother, roman was very good at making creative ways for him to avoid these intrusive/obsessive thoughts (his seemingly unended shame and guilt being the apparent compulsion.) 

The phone rang once, twice, Remus grabbed his bible and began to flip through to prove himself right once again. if he studied hard enough these thoughts would just go away, right?

“Hello?” The twins’ voices echoed in the receptor. 

“I feel like I'm secretly making up the fact that I'm gay up to better do terrible things to Jesus to go to hell because its what I deserve” Remus gasped. Losing his composure completely. Unable to leave his spot on the couch due to the incessant fear that he would do horrible things to himself. 

“Hey, no. Breath. You know these thoughts are intrusive and therefor random.” Roman reassured. 

“You're not going to hell for having intrusive thoughts, you know the conversation your priest and therapist had a while ago.” he continued trying to both console and scramble his brain for a distraction though it occurred to him that he should ask first. 

“Do you need a distraction, Remus?” Roman asked, keeping his tone gentle in the attempt to soothe his twin’s frazzled nerves. 

“Please.” Remus gasped. Clutching now his throw pillow tightly. One hand still keeping his ear on the speaker of the phone and his mouth on the receptor in a tight vice-like white-knuckled grip. 

“Okay, I've got you. Try to settle in. Where are you currently?” Roman started. 

“My living room couch”, Remus explained. Chest tight with fear and dread, tears beginning to now significantly stain his cotton tee shirt and soak the bottom half of his face.

“Okay. Can you take a deep breath for me?” replied roman, grabbing an old book off his shelf. One that had carried them through many, even countless times like this and some of Roman’s darker times of despair as well. 

Remus obeyed, letting his aching chest take in a slow, deliberate breath, envisioning his lungs filling like a balloon. 

“Good, that’s good Bro.” Roman praised, moving to sit on his bed for a more comfortable position to begin narration.   
Remus let his lungs deflate in the same fashion. Feeling both mind and body sink into the cushions as the exercise reminded him of just how much he hadn't been sleeping for the past few days. The dark circles under his eyes undoubtedly worsening because of it.

“Dee should be home in a few hours. Didn’t want to tell him about this because he's busy.” Remus explained as he noticed his eyes already gluing themselves shut with exhaustion, brain finally becoming overloaded with the idea of safety instead of existential danger. 

“That's alright, Its good to have a support system comprised of multiple parties. You know that” Roman said, beginning to open the book to the first page. 

“Okay,” Remus sighed, feeling the warmness spread through his abdomen to replace the dread. Back flat on the couch, arms and legs sprawled out like a starfish. Staring at the smooth white ceiling. 

Roman cleared his throat, “Now hush. Its showtime.” 

Remus’ soft giggle through roman’s end of the phone call was the only incentive and reward he needed. 

It was not after they got to the 5th page that Roman noticed his brother’s soft, relived and, content snores. Roman chuckled, sighed and closed his copy of ‘The Magician's Son’ and bidding his brother a good rest bit before hanging up. 

Remus snored fitfully with his mouth wide open and his head strewn to one side. White, heavily, bleached bangs falling in front of his eyes. A door was opened and shut at the entrance of the apartment, a certain now fitfully resting someone’s boyfriend sighed in contentment. Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before finding a blanket to drape over him.


End file.
